Like Any Other Day
by LunaChu97
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi run a detective agency. When one of them gets murdered, Seifer is the prime suspect. Sora/Seifer Yaoi! CharacterDeath!


_**Yes I know some things are completely wrong! Sora is more likely to be gay with Riku then with Seifer but I wanted Ri-ri to be straight in this one! I wrote this for an English project in school and it's based of a Role-play me and my best friend did ^^**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Warnings: Yaoi(BoyXBoy) blood, character death, ghosts, murder

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOT SORA-KUN OR RIKU OR KAIRI OR ANYONE! **_

It had been like any other day. Sora, Kairi and I were sat in the old musky agency. The curtains were moth-bitten and dull, the plants in the corner dead. Yup, same old agency. My two best friends and I had opened this agency ages ago. At least 3 years, when we were all 14. We were detectives I guess you could say. We helped people who had lost things and needed them back, or helped find lost children. But little did we know, two of us were about to solve the biggest and most personal mystery of our lives.

12 hours came and passed as usual without any customers. This was usual for us. No-one needed help anymore. They were too stuck-up to ask a bunch of teenagers for help. But still we turned up every morning at 6am and went home at 6pm.

Sora and I shot the usual snide comments to each other as usual. Insults, the odd glare. But I went too far.

"See you later you idiotic f****t"

Sora froze where he stood. Mouth hanging slightly open and eyes wide in shock. Kairi glared at me, she was Sora's cousin and was very protective over. I think she was affected the most by what happened.

"Riku! That's too far! You know how he feels about that!" She screamed in my face.

Sora's head bowed and he began to walk away, Kairi scurrying after him.

You see, Sora isn't what most people call…Normal. He has a boyfriend called Seifer, and is very touchy about what's said to him. He can't help being homosexual, I know and accept that. But I didn't realise what I had said until it was too late.

I watched my two best friends walk to their house, and slowly went to my own.

The morning after, Kairi and I met up outside the agency as usual. Sora normally arrived first, then Kairi, then myself. But when I got there at 6:48, 48 minutes late of course, Sora hadn't turned up yet.

Kairi was in hysterics. 

"S-sora he-he isn't here yet an-and he's normally t-the first one a-a-a-and la-last night h-he"

"Kairi," I cut her off, unable to understand the rabble coming from her mouth. "Slow down and tell me what happened last night.

"L-last night…" She began. "t-there was loads of shouting coming from Sora's house next door…h-he kept yelling for help a-and screaming in pain…a-all the doors were locked and he wasn't a-answering his phone…"

I stopped and thought. 'He wouldn't have done anything because of what I said…would he?'

"We need to go check it out, he might be hurt." Kairi nodded scared.

We set off to Sora's house about a mile north. He lived by himself since his parents and my own were killed in a terrorist bombing 3 years ago. Kairi was the only one of our trio still with parents.

Nothing seemed wrong with the house from the outside, the curtains were drawn and no sound was coming from the bedroom. I knew at that instant something was wrong. Sora wouldn't go out without telling them at the agency first, and if he was still asleep Sora _always_ snored. A quiet Sora was unheard of.

I said nothing so as not to scare Kairi, they were after all cousins. I approached the door, knocking gently on it. No answer.

"Sora? Sora it's us! Kairi and Riku! Let us in!" Kairi yelled up at the bedroom window. Still no answer.

"Stand back Kairi," I advised, standing back a few steps. I had a very bad feeling that our lives were going to change very soon. She stepped back until she was inline with me. Then I took a running start and kicked the door in. I gasped at what I saw and tears filled Kairi's eyes.

The house was trashed. The wallpaper ripped down and tables overturned. But there, in the middle of the living room hanging by a rope attached to the ceiling, was Sora.

His eyes were open wide with fright and blood trickled over his lower lip. His phone hung in his limp hand, open on a text message. A knife sticking out of his upper back. Kairi stared for a moment, then burst into tears by Sora's body falling to her knees. She screamed her cousin's name over and over, trying to make him wake. But he wouldn't.

"Kairi…Kairi stop." I muttered to her. Sora just wasn't the type to kill himself, no matter what I accidently said to him. He was too happy. Too hyper, not the type to suicide. Someone must have killed him.

I got out of my friendship mood. This is just another mystery to be solved. I had to find out who had killed Sora. I began to search the building, before remembering the open text message in Sora's hand.

"Kairi," I started with authority in my voice. "Get me Sora's phone." She nodded and went back to the body as I searched, coming to a mirror with a bloody handprint on it. The blood couldn't be Sora's there was no blood on the body's hands.

Kairi handed me the phone, the text message still open which relieved me. It read "I h8 you. I wish u wud go n die. Hopefully sum1 wil do dat 4 me" It was from Seifer, Sora's boyfriend.

I growled and threw the phone to the floor. How dare he send my best friend a message like that!

To me, that was a clue, and Seifer was now my main suspect to Sora's death. I approached the bloody mirror, small machine in hand. If his suspicions were true, the machine would tell him the blood is Seifer's. I quickly typed his details into the machine watching a picture of him and his DOB, address and other information come up. Then I took a sample of the blood. The machine flashed for a few seconds.

Positive.

I called Kairi over.

"This blood on Sora's mirror, It's Seifer's. Also, this text message shows that Seifer has either had a fight or something with him, wishing him dead. Seifer isn't the type to murder someone, but knowing his temper, he is my main suspect."

Kairi nodded silently, probably still in shock about her cousin. I nodded as well.

"Let's go see Seifer."

I grabbed my coat and Kairi's hand, leaving the house and walking towards the tall blonde's.

Seifer's house was small, ivy growing up the walls and bricks missing. Graffiti covered the door, probably from one of Seifer's common temper tantrums.

Kairi banged on the door, screaming at Seifer to get out of the house. 5 minutes later, a half-dressed bed-headed Seifer opened the door.

"W'at?" He asked us groggily.

"When was the last time you saw Sora?" Kairi replied with another question, the hysteria gone from her voice and it replaced with a calm authority.

We stood in silence for a minute.

"Last night about 10ish, why? Is he ok? Has something happened?" He was suddenly panicked. We had known Seifer for a long time, and he knew when something was wrong. The way we acted gave it away. Detective work, about Sora, without Sora with us. I guess it was obvious that something was wrong with him.

"Seifer…He's dead." Kairi croaked, trying not to burst into tears again.

Seifer went quiet, tears filling his Cyan eyes.

"You're lying…"

"No Seifer. We're not. Shouldn't you be happy? After all, you wished his death." I snarled venom clear in my voice.

He looked truly confused.

"M-me? W-why would I wish my boyfriend's death? Are you insane Riku? I love him I wouldn't do that!" His temper flared again.

"Then explain this text message you sent to him last night." I showed him the text with his phone number as the sender.

"I-i….I-I didn't send that! Riku don't do this to me! What are you trying to prove?"

Kairi whimpered at the shouting.

"I believe him Riku…he loves Sora too much to kill him."

"I don't believe him," My best friend had just been murdered and I was not taking any chances. "That text came from _his _phone. No-one else's."

"I didn't send that!"

"Then explain your blood on the mirror."

"I…I went to see Sora last night…to apologise for being moody with him, but when I got there…He was fighting with someone, arguing and screaming for help. The door was locked so I climbed through the back window. He was fighting with that guy from a few years ago, you know, the one who was sent to prison for child abuse? I tried to stop them fighting because Sora was getting hurt…but…the god-father, he stabbed me…" He lifted his shirt up to show a stitched up wound in his stomach. "He threw me out the window soon after…I ran to get help but when I returned everything was silent…I thought it had been resolved so I just went to the hospital to get my stomach sorted…He's dead…oh my god he's dead…"

I continued to glare at him, I believed his story slightly. He would have used the mirror for support when we was stabbed, leaving the hand print. But I still didn't trust him.

A sudden coldness came over us all, my breath now coming out in misty puffs. Everything went dark around the three of us, a strange glow coming from our bodies.

A dark skinned man appeared in front of us, black hair down to his waist and a red bandana holding it out of his eyes. Black tribal tattoo's covered his bare chest and his left arm was made out of metal. He wore a long fur men's skirt and a flaming red-to-orange sash around his waist which trailed on the floor. Giant sword stone gripped in his hand. I knew this man.

"Jecht!" I snarled at him. Jecht was Sora's godfather, and an abusive one at that. Before he was sent away, Sora was forever coming to school covered in cuts and bruises, bloody lips and black eyes. He was horrible.

He smirked at us.

"Oh look," he purred evilly. "It's my dear Godson's best friends! I bet you miss him huh? Then here! He is alive and well!"

Something sparkled next to Jecht's arm, an image starting to appear. First it was fuzzy and strange, like when you have a TV channel with no signal. But it soon started to focus. Ghostly and see-though, Sora started to take shape. It looked exactly like him. Chains hanging off his trousers and dark blonde hair sticking up in anti-gravity spikes.

Next, he was solid and staring straight at us.

"Sora! Your ok!" Seifer cried next to me, tears of joy spilling down his cheeks.

"Cuz!" Kairi ran over to hug him, but I grabbed her arm. Something wasn't right.

"Hello…friends." He croaked out at us. His face was its usual light tan, none of the paleness his corpse had, but it was something in his eyes. There was no light, no good in them. They were dull, soul-less.

"Did…you…miss…me?"

The pityfullness of his voice brought tears to my eyes. Jecht, he was torturing us. Sora wasn't alive anymore; he had left the earth never to return. This was just a shell, nothing more.

"Riku…Seifer…Kairi…what's happening?"

They tried again to go to him, to comfort the youngest boy in our group who was close to tears. I stopped them though, I missed my best friend, and I would do anything to be able to revive the dead. But that's the problem. Human beings cannot revive the dead. Its just one of the many impossible things in this world.

Sora started to cry in front of us. Confused and lonely. Not understanding why I won't allow myself or the others to go near him. Not understanding why he was so cold.

"Sora…" I mumbled to him, not wishing to startle the dead boy. "You're….not meant to be here…"

"W-what do you mean Riku? I'm not meant to be where?" Fresh tears spilled over his cheeks.

"Sora…you're dead buddy."

The spirit paled, beginning to go transparent.

"No……………"

I stayed silent, Seifer and Kairi doing the same. Both were sobbing uncontrollably but were staying quiet.

Sora repeated the same thing over and over, going into hysterics and panic. Things started to fly around, as if being thrown. The wind blew twice as strongly chilling me to the bone.

The satisfied smirk on Jechts face told me what I wanted to know.

"It was you…" I glared. "You killed Sora!"

He grinned proudly.

"Yes, I did."

That did it, Kairi, Seifer and I all charged at once. Ready to kill the man who had taken the life of our best friend. A life for a life.

Sora was suddenly next to me, cold hand grasping at my throat, his other hand around Kairi's. He was trying to kill us.

Seifer watched, not knowing what to do. Kill his boyfriend's spirit or let him kill his friends. He decided. Stabbing Sora's back with another knife.

Sora screamed in fright as he began to fade.

"SORA, NO!" Seifer yelled, grieving for his dead boyfriend as he disappeared.

We all attacked fists and feet flailing as we tried to kill Jecht. We didn't end up killing him though, just tying him up and handing him to the police for murder.

That was it. Between Kairi, Seifer and myself, we had captured Sora's killer. To think that Jecht would kill Sora, his own god son. Kairi was shaking madly beside me; our near-death experience had possibly shaken her up. Seifer was crying quietly, out of relief for no longer being the prime suspect or out of grief for his boyfriend, I did not know.

But no amount of crying would bring my best friend back.

No amount of praying would bring Kairi's cousin or Seifer's boyfriend back.

Sora was gone, his spirit revived by Jecht. Just to haunt us, fool us into thinking death isn't the end.

But that was not Sora, it would never be Sora. The pale ghostly figure that appeared in every mirror and window, rope on his neck and knife in his back. It looked like Sora, but it wasn't.

Praying doesn't bring the dead back, I should know after my parents died along with Sora's 3 years ago. But helping each other move on would help Sora rest in peace/

And that's the best we can do to help him.


End file.
